


As Far As I Can Make It

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Unhappy Ending, Unspecified Malady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: He kept his promise.





	As Far As I Can Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Because the concept of a 100-word piece is intriguing me.

 

 

_ “I'm with you to the end of this path, and as far back as I can make it.” _

That's what he'd promised.

Those exact words.

Now, with Anakin railing against fate, against him, demanding he remember his _promise_ to return; pain in his body, in his head... but the mission was accomplished and Anakin headed home _—_

There was so much noise. There was really no need for so much noise.

Was there?

He was tired. So tired.  _ Let me sleep. _   
Obi-Wan smiled, eyelids half closed, summoned what strength he could and murmured, “As far back as I could make it.”

 

 

 


End file.
